Moving Forward
by hermitsunited5456
Summary: In order to go anywhere, they must first take the obvious steps. VERY fluffy, you have been warned. Rating may go up for later chapters. I'm rubbish at summaries. Ten/Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's Julia! I haven't uploaded anything yet, but hey, there's got to be a first for everything, am I right or am I right? Very fluffy, be warned. I hope you enjoy!  
I don't own the BBC, Doctor Who, or any of the characters, but I do own a rather fat, antisocial cat named Audrey, so I guess that makes up for some of it.**

He didn't know how he got there, but then, that wasn't his main concern at the moment. The Doctor was pushed up against the door to his bedroom, his lips pulling at Rose's. Actually, he knew how _he_ got there. He just didn't know how Rose did. He had been lying in bed and got up to get a banana, his ever-persisting craving for them becoming too much. Before he got anywhere, however, Rose was pressed up against him and she was kissing him, oh was she kissing him. The Doctor froze for a moment, and then melted into her, smiling against her lips. He didn't know how long they had been like this, only that Rose would run out of air soon and have to break the kiss to breathe. He started to feel her pull away, and opened his eyes to stare into hers. Except when he did, he wasn't met with Rose's hazel eyes, but the blue pillow of his bed.

His mouth was clamped down on said pillow, and he moaned in frustration as he sat up, wiping the feathers from his mouth. Then he noticed her, standing in the doorway.

"Rose!"

"Doctor!"

"I didn't see you there."

"I came in here a while ago, but you were sleeping so I left..." This wasn't true. She had stayed and watched him for the last twenty minutes, he had looked so peaceful sleeping, so innocent. "...and when I came back in you were eating your pillow." He had also been sighing and moaning her name, but she decided to leave that part out to save him some embarrassment.

"Oh. Yes. Pillow. Well then, Rose, would you like some breakfast?"

Rose was astounded at how quickly he brushed aside his dream and shot him a strange look, which he replied to with a lopsided grin that slowly turned more nervous as the silence thickened.

"Yeah, alright, but you've got feathers on your face. Go wash up and I'll start cooking."

Two minutes later the Doctor was sprinting out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, sliding around the corners on his wet feet. He burst into the kitchen with a frenzied look on his face and started looking for Rose. He found her in the kitchen, coughing and blowing smoke away from her face. He ran over to her and pulled her out of the way. He grabbed a dish towel from the counter top and started fanning it in front of his face, trying to get through the smoke and see what was burning. He worked his way through the thick, toxic air to find…the toaster. The Doctor grabbed the electrical cord connecting it to the wall and pulled it out viciously, turning on his heels to glare at Rose.

"From now on, Rose Tyler, you are _not_ making breakfast." She widened her eyes and began to pout, thrusting her bottom lip past her top. The Doctor sighed in exasperation, but he couldn't stay mad at her. "Come on, let's eat out. Go get dressed, I'll take us somewhere nice." Rose grinned immediately, her face brightening, and ran out of the kitchen towards her room.

When Rose made it to her bedroom, she walked over to the bed and sat down. Had he really been dreaming about…them? The tension between them was always ridiculously high, but this was taking it to a new level, especially for her. How could he just ignore that, was he really that oblivious? She walked over to her shower after grabbing her clothes and turned on the water.

The Doctor walked over to the main console, still in his towel. He began punching in coordinates for Prandium, the biggest breakfast planet in the known galaxy. He leaned up against the console and began to tune out his brain to everything except for the low hum of the TARDIS and the sound of Rose's shower turning on. Suddenly, the TARDIS lunged to the side, throwing the Doctor off his feet and headfirst into a corridor. He slid down the floor and rammed himself headfirst into the door of the library. He slowly stood up, rubbing his head to try and relieve some of the pain caused by the impact. He stumbled over to his bedroom door and walked in, suddenly very aware of his lack of clothes excepting the thin towel on his waist which was continually slipping lower and lower. He walked over to his clothes when he heard a shout. "Doctor? Doctor are you there?"

"Yes Rose, give me a minute!"

"What?"

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!"

"WHAT?"

The Doctor threw on his trousers and shirt, deciding his tie and jacket could wait. He walked through the corridors towards Rose's room and bathroom.

"Rose? Are you there? It's me."

"Oh, really now, I thought that Sherlock Holmes was coming aboard. Didn't you invite him for tea? Of course it's you, you bloody stupid idiot." The Doctor recoiled, giving the door a hurt look.

"Rose? What's the matter?"

Rose responded in an exasperated tone. "Well, when the TARDIS jolted, my bathroom door got caught, and now I'm stuck in here. Mind giving me a hand?" The Doctor smirked, but he reached into his pocket nonetheless.

"Yeah, sure, stand back and I'll sonic it."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the door. He heard the lock click and went to open the door when the TARDIS flung forward once again, sending him right through the door and into the sink.

"Doctor?!"

"Rose! Yes, hi, I fixed your door!" He looked over to the door just in time to see it slamming shut. Rose looked up at him, her hair still damp and an unimpressed look on her face.

"Going casual today, are we?" The Doctor looked up at her, confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin', just, you're not wearing a shirt. Or at least, not in the conventional way. " Rose grinned up at him and walked over to the door, pulling it open and walking out into the hallway. The Doctor looked down in shock, he was sure he had put one on! His gaze dropped lower, and he saw that in his rush, he had pulled his legs through his shirt sleeves and left his bare chest exposed.

Rose walked out of the bathroom, trying very hard to slow down her heartbeat. First of all, she had expected the Doctor to unlock her door with his sonic, not by barging through it himself. Secondly, she had only been wearing a towel, something she was quite glad he hadn't seemed to notice. And last, but most very certainly not least, he barreled through into her without a shirt on. He was even skinnier than she had previously thought, yet somehow he wasn't. All that running they did had toned his muscles, and come to think of it, he really looked more lean than skinny.

The Doctor leaned against the bathroom wall, trying and failing to regain control of his breathing. He hadn't meant to barge in on Rose like that, he really hadn't, but when the TARDIS lurched, he involuntarily flew through the door. And, truthfully, he wasn't complaining. How could he, when all Rose had on was one of his towels. One of _his_, mind you, one that he could end up using next week. Maybe to keep track of it, he wouldn't wash it. No. That would be way too creepy, and how would he explain it?

"Well Rose, seeing as I'm madly in love with you, it wouldn't do me any good to use the same towel as you, and would, in fact, likely drive me completely insane." No, that definitely wouldn't do. The Doctor's hearts were finally slowing down when he froze. Bloody hell. He didn't love her, did he? No. That would be ridiculous, a Time Lord with a human? It was merely a slip of the tongue. Or rather, a slip of the brain. Blimey, what if he did? No. He couldn't. That was absolutely, completely, one hundred percent false. Definitely.

"Doctor, care for a cuppa?" Rose shouted from the kitchen.

"Erm, Rose, are you sure it's safe for you to be in there, you know you just nearly burnt down the TAR…"

"Of course it's safe Doctor, I think I can manage some tea," Rose interrupted. The Doctor hummed disbelievingly and turned towards the main console once again, observing that they had landed.

"You know what Rose, don't bother. I've landed us on the biggest breakfast planet in the universe. I think we'll find plenty of tea here."

Rose popped out from the kitchen and walked over to the doors. "Well, I guess we should get going then, shouldn't we?" With that, Rose pulled open the doors and walked out.

**A/N: Please review if you enjoyed, and if not, constructive criticism is always appreciated to help with writing. I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**...heyyy. so. yeah. sorry this took me such a long time to get up, life has kind of been crazy for the past few days. I'm starting on the next chapter, and will hopefully have it up in 1 or 2 days. Thank you so much if you reviewed, it really makes all the difference in the world and gives me inspiration to keep writing this story. This chapter is much shorter, but the next chapter WILL be up soon, i promise. THANK YOU! -Julia  
**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the BBC, Doctor Who, or any of the characters, as much as i fantasize about that.

Rose opened the doors to the TARDIS, still looking at the Doctor, and stepped outside. She felt her foot sink into something warm and runny and closed her eyes, screwing up her face. Still facing the main console of the TARDIS, she took a deep breath.

"Doctor. What. Did. I. Just. Step into."

The Doctor walked over there, looking at Rose with an amused expression and one eyebrow raised. He peered out the door then burst into a fit of giggles. "Doctor. What is it." Just about crying with laughter, the Doctor faced Rose once again.

"A yolk," the Doctor said gleefully, running a hand through his hair.

"Excuse me?" Rose replied, not sure whether the Doctor was joking or not.  
The Doctor was still smiling. "Turn around if you don't believe me, but I thought you would have trusted me by now, Rose Tyler."

Rose rolled her eyes at her and turned slowly, gasping when she saw her leg up to the middle of her calf submerged in, indeed, the yolk of an enormous fried egg. In fact, the whole ground was made of enormous fried eggs, though most of them the yolk was cooked as well as the white so they were safe to walk in. In fact, the whole planet was made of various breakfast foods. She gazed around in wonder as she took in the mountains of pancakes and the trees made of vegetables. There were kayaks carved from massive sausages floating down rivers of maple syrup, milk, or orange juice. She slowly bent down and tore off a piece of the egg, bringing it up to her mouth.

"Oh, Rose, I wouldn't do that if I were…"  
She took a big bite, chewed for a second, then spat it out, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "That is _repulsive,_ Doctor! That's completely horrid! If all the breakfast on the breakfast planet is that bad, I'd have preferred my burnt toast!" The Doctor chuckled, tearing off a piece of the egg himself.  
"Of course it's bad, it's the _ground_! People walk on this every day, Rose Tyler, how good do you expect it to taste!" Rose looked thoughtful for a second, then shrugged.  
"Whatever. Anyways, you could have warned me." The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked past her, heading towards a massive building in the distance.  
"You see that, Rose, _that_ is where we're going to be eating breakfast. The biggest breakfast-only restaurant in the universe!" He started to jog, then broke into a sprint.  
"Last one there's a rotten egg!" he called back to her. Rose rolled her eyes, but her competitive nature got the best of her and she started to run after him.

When they got through the door of the café, a man with a curled moustache stopped them. He spoke with a strange accent, though Rose supposed he wasn't actually speaking English at all, so that was to be expected.  
"Do you have a reservation, Sir and Madame?" The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper.  
"Hello, we're the food critics from the Intergalactic News, so you'd better give us your best!" he said with a cheery grin on his face. The man looked taken aback.  
"I wasn't aware you were coming, er, but I suppose you have your credentials. Right this way please, Sir and Madame." The Doctor shot Rose a smug grin and walked behind the man, hooking his arm in hers. Rose grinned back at him and they walked happily for what seemed like miles to one end of the café.

_A while later…_

The Doctor and Rose looked around at their table, sitting back in their chairs. That was, without a doubt, the best breakfast Rose had ever had, and the best one the Doctor had for a very, very long time. The table was stacked high with plates, half eaten food balanced precariously atop dishes. Rose felt as if she would never need to eat again, and was very happy she wasn't back at the TARDIS eating blackened toast and marmalade.

**A/N: Like I said, it's short. But please, review! if you liked it, let me know, and if you didn't tell me what to change! until next time!**


End file.
